


La chaussure

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [5]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Maglor et Eönwë discutent de la chaussure.





	La chaussure

Makalaurë enfouit son nom dans le cou d’Eönwë. Les deux amoureux s’étaient glissés hors du palais après le repas du soir, allant s’installer à l’orée de la forêt, n’emmenant avec eux qu’un coussin mauve et or sur lequel ils s’étaient assis. Makalaurë portait les mêmes chaussures que le jour du bal.  
\- « Étonnant, n’est-ce pas, murmura le prince, qu’une simple chaussure m’ait permis de te retrouver ; elle aurait pu aller à tant de personnes dans ce royaume mais toi seul a pu la mettre.  
\- Bilbon a dû l’ensorceler pour que seul mon pied y rentre, j’imagine. Les Hobbits savent beaucoup de choses. » Eönwë l’embrassa doucement et tous deux contemplèrent le château illuminé et les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel bleu sombre.


End file.
